


Rumours

by sugoi_chan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mystery, One Shot, Park Chanyeol-centric, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi_chan/pseuds/sugoi_chan
Summary: What was on the other side of the door?He was more curious about it than anything else !Then why did he grow on her?!She didn't talk to him more than just a 'sorry'!Then why?





	Rumours

It was the biggest art school of the area, the dream college of many aspiring and struggling new talents. It had a huge campus with a number of fields and streams with top-notch infrastructure but at the same time it also included a room completely vacant or rather ‘abandoned’ named as ‘ the haunted corner of the college’.Right on the second floor visible from the streets, the room had a half broken window as in generally found in horror movies, usually dark and without lights apart from the fact that sometimes candles were seen lighting up the entire room at night when there was supposed to be no one there and that very fact itself makes the whole thing a lot more creepy.

The huge black glass door and a half rusty lock hanging there most of the time also added to the appearance of the room 215 which was a huge contrast to the rest of the freshly painted college. Park Chanyeol, a major in music in the same art college, was no exception to the rumours but was definitely more curious than scared about the entire ‘haunted corner’ thing from the very day he joined. He often used to steal few glances at the huge black glass door straight opposite to where his piano was. Much to his suspicions and growing interest, he discovered that the door does not always have the lock hanging but instead found that it’s otherwise locked from inside when he tried to make his way in.

“Are you kidding me? Did you just say that you actually tried to get inside?” a first year major in violin, Byun Baekhyun almost sprang up from his seat to face his classmate. Chanyeol eyed him as if it wasn’t that of a big deal and continued nevertheless,” But how can it be locked from inside? That does proves that someone was inside, doesn’t it?....Yah, do you want to go check who it was?” Enlarging his eyes as if they are almost about to pop out, Baekhyun finally said,” I don’t know about you but one of the things that I hold very dear to me is my life. I don’t want to lose it if I can help it.” Chanyeol gave him a ‘ so-tired-of-ya’ look before whispering, ”And you call yourself a man!” to which baekhyun instantly replied,” Life is more important than gender man.” He laughed at his own joke which was probably not a first time for Chanyeol. A little later, he stopped laughing abruptly and as if recalling something, he added, “ But about that, i mean the door being locked from inside thing...., I think I did hear something about it from the seniors.”

Suddenly growing very interested all over again, he instantly fired up,” Rumours?” To this baekhyun’s response was unexpectedly calm,” Kinda.” The rumour that he was talking about was pretty stramge, revolving around a high-schooler, who was supposedly the daughter of one of the professors of the art college. “A heck of a girl she is. They say that she is wierd and has no friends. She comes here pretty often to meet her father, locks herself up in that room and god knows what happens on the other side of the door,” Baekhyun paused for a second and then turned to ask Chanyeol who was still busy analysing the whole thing in his head,” Do...do you think she can communicate with gh-ghosts or something like that?” he looked like a baby asking his mother to stay with him since he was scared. It was so amusing for Chanyeol that he decided to take advantage of the situation at hand and therefore, before heading out of the room, he brought himself close to his ears only to say in a tone of whisper,” Do you really think that each and everyone, out of the 100s of people that you see every day, are humans?”

It sent a chill down Baekhyun’s spine and his legs giving away causing him to collapse on the nearest stool he had there. It was somehow very entertaining for Chanyeol as he walked out to the hallway quietly whistling to himself. On the way, he heard some noises. Getting closer to where the noise was coming from, he discovered some students of his college surrounding a girl in a high school uniform. Spotting the girl in the middle of the gang, he caught himself saying,” Found ya,” but it took him a minute to understand she definitely wasn’t friends with the others, even their tone of speaking with her was quite on the harsh side. Though she was being bullied , she never answered them back , neither did she look at them or cry. She was just looking into a corner as if immune to the kind of behaviour she was presented. She was quietly listening to them with a straight face without a complaint. He couldn’t help himself and ended up shouting,” Hey, you guys, why are you bullying her?”

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at him, including her who probably looked up for the first time from the corner that her eyes were fixed in. Her lips parted as if to say something but she didn’t utter a word. The way he was being eyed, he wondered if he had said something he shouldn’t have. Chanyeol had a tall well-built figure, so it wasn’t his fault that sometimes he ended up being intimidating. A student from the other side, realising what’s good for him and his friends, quickly apologised to him,” Wo wo wo...bro, sorry and no bad blood okay? We’ll leave.” Soon after, he left with his gang. Chanyeol almost screamed inside his head,” THANK GAWWDDD, they didn’t look like they were seniors.” He was probably more freaked out than they were and he couldn’t thank heavens enough that everything subsiding so calmly. In the process of praying and thanking the lord for saving him the aftereffects of the dilemma that he had brought upon himself, he had hardly noticed that the girl was now standing right in front of him. When he finally looked at her, she bowed with the same straight face she had from before and silently walked past him, without wasting another second leaving behind an utterly confused Park Chanyeol. He turned around to her,” Your welcome (?)” but she was quite a few steps away already.

Chanyeol followed her anyway and found her walking towards his class. He watched her walking to the huge black glass door, opposite to his class and unlocked the door with the key that she just took out from her bag, closing the door behind her as soon as she got inside, depriving chanyeol of a sneak peek of the room that he had been expecting all along. “Wierd,” he walked back to his classroom and found Baekhyun at the same spot he had left him. Staring at that black door in awe, he pointed at it with one hand and stumbled with the words,” Di-di-did you s-see that?” Looking at the awful state of his dear friend, Chanyeol replied,” Quit being an idiot already, will ya? She is just another human being like us.” He shooed him out of his seat while preparing to play the piece he was abput to try for the first time. “Are you sure?” Chanyeol heard him say but he didn’t bother to answer it and instead went back to doing what he loved doing the most.

Saturday evening , few students had to stay back for extra practice hours and it was long past evening when Chanyeol left the college. “Looks like it’s gonna rain tonight,” he examined the sky and increased his pace before momentarily stopping again by the river some metres ahead of the road. He looked carefully and concluded that it was a familiar figure in a familiar school uniform, sitting near the river with a puppy in her lap, both drenched like anything. The puppy was all curled up in her lap, cuddling and warming itself from time to time and there she was, staring blankly at the sky. No stars, no moon...only clouds; it wasn’t a pretty night sky at all. Then what was she even looking at? Chanyeol didn’t try to talk. He watched from a distance as he sensed mixed feelings hurdling up inside him. One side of him was so curious about her and the other side was somehow convinced and comfortable at her presence around him. He understood it was time for her to leave when she finally stood up, brought the puppy a little away from the river and carefully and carefully laid him on the grass, stooping over to place her own umbrella on top of the little creature, with the last words before she left,” Good bye, cutie. Don’t fall in that river again, okay?”

He watched her take the road to the school and followed her without her noticing it only to find her making her way in the dark campus quietly as if to maintain some secrecy. Minutes later, when she had disappeared inside the campus, Chanyeol looked up and there was it; room 215 getting lit up with some candles. He decided to talk to her about it the next day and according kept waiting but she didn’t come, neither did she appear on the third day and the process repeated on the fourth day as well. Finally, on the fifth day when he was walking to his class,to his surprise, he found her running towards his direction though it didn’t seem like she had any intention of stopping anywhere near him. He was about to call her but had already spotted something utterly strange that rather snatched his attention away from the questions he had prepared to ask her for so long.

Chanyeol stopped her by her hand and with frantically large eyes, full of terror, he asked,” Wh-why is there.....is-isn’t that blood?” She looked at her own hand where he was pointing and then turning to him as if he had seen something he should never have, she quickly freed herself from his grip and bowed with a word of “ Sorry” and ran away. Before he could call her again, she was out of his sight. Now he was...scared. He did have a bad feeling about it but he had no idea that he would end up worrying about her. Chanyeol coudn’t take it any longer. He knew he had to find out what on earth was going on with her. He walked to the direction he was walking in but instead of getting inside his class, he stood close in front of the other door. On looking down he found that the lock wasn’t there, neither was she inside....so that means....the door was opened. On giving the door a light push, it opened and I swear he had never felt so victorious in his entire life.

Chanyeol gently closed the door behind him without looking , probably as a reflex, but what he found inside next was something he didn’t even imagine could be the actual thing after all that he has chalked out as reasons behind his sleepless nights. There were so many there but his eyes were only fixed on only one of them. Out of all canvas, the palette and the brushes that remained scattered there, his eyes somehow made its way to the one which had a tall and a handsome guy playing a piano but as if looking at his own direction. His eyes wandered to the other things there and...there was it, a broken container of a red paint which hopefully happened to be the answer for the rest of his questions. He was alone in the room yet he found himself smiling like an idiot. Shifting his gaze back to the guy in the canvas, with the little smile still painting his lips, he thought to himself,” Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”


End file.
